


Beyond Words: 12. In His Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 12. In His Heart

** "Beyond Words: 12. In His Heart" Gen Merlin, Freya (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Delicate  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya   
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** In His Heart **  
Merlin and Freya stood at the edge of the lake of Avalon and stared into each other’s eyes. 

Merlin reached out to touch the delicate vision in front of him. He pulled his hand back. He couldn’t bear to disturb the fragile vision in front of him. 

“Merlin, you need to find Arthur.” Freya said as she looked at his hand hanging in midair. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Merlin said. 

“I will always be here.” Freya touched his chest above his heart. “I am part of you.”  

Merlin looked down at her hand. He could see it but he couldn’t feel it. That fascinated him.


End file.
